At Last
by 0.witnesses
Summary: A Lucaya date night one-shot


**¡¡READ THIS FIRST!!****This is a little experiment that I though about the other day. The story is meant to be read with the song At Last playing, which means it is a very short story. I will tell you when to start the song. Also, it is meant to match my reading speed so if it doesn't work don't hate it.**

* * *

It was Saturday night, the rest of the gang decided to go on a trip upstate and by the look of the pictures Riley was sending Maya they were already drunk. That week Maya's professor had changed her presentation from Friday to Saturday morning, which meant she was stuck in New York and by extension Lucas.

She had insisted that it was okay for him to go on the trip without her, it wasn't like they were attached to the hip she had told him, but Lucas had his own selfish reason to stay. Maya had been so stressed with her presentation that she had cancelled the last two date nights to stay up researching, but now that it was over they had a reason to celebrate.

He had bought her favorite frozen pizza and two pints of ice cream, vanilla for him and double chocolate chips for her. Lucas even got the cheapest bottle of wine he could find, they almost choked when they tried it but they drank because it was what they had and it wasn't that bad after a while, he promised her. They had a couple of candles lit and her playlist set the atmosphere, it was just what they both needed.

He sat on the couch with his hands behind his head, feeling his chest warm from the wine. He watched her as she loaded the dishwasher, it would be up to him the next day to put them away.

[Start song At Last by Etta James]

A soft melody filled the room of their apartment...

"Oh, baby, could your turn that up?" She asked, closing the door of the dishwasher. "I love that song."

Lucas did what he was told, stretching his body to get her phone from the coffee table and bumping the volume twice. Maya walked back, grabbing the bottle of wine and finished its contents. Putting the neck of the bottle to her lips.

"At last..." She lip synced along with the song. Earning a soft smile from Lucas, as he watched her tucking the chairs in, a part of him wished she would sing aloud. Every time she sang, the hairs behind his neck stood up and he would simply close his eyes and think about how lucky he was. But now, he couldn't turn his gaze away, he didn't want to miss a second.

She began swaying her body side to side, following the sound of the violins. Her free hand travelled from her hip to the top of her head, messing with her hair a little. Maya danced around the table, leaving her "microphone" there and turning her attention to her boyfriend.

She placed her hands over her heart one by one, playfully fluttering her eyelashes. He suddenly felt really grateful that they had an entire weekend to themselves.

"The night I looked at you..." She pointed at him, he lifted his eyebrows pointing at himself in question. She nodded with a knowing smirk.

She walked closer to him and asked for his hand silently, he reluctantly gave it to her not wanting to move from his comfortable position. She twisted herself under it, wanting Lucas to participate in her performance.

She walked back, interpreting the song more and more dramatically with each passing lyric. Their living room had become her stage and she ran from one side to the other. She closed her eyes as she pretended to reach the highest notes. He just stared in wonder.

She threw herself to the carpet, landing on her knees. Maya pointed at him again, this time with both arms. He couldn't hide the smile that she was coercing out of him. When she witnessed her success, she brought the back of her hand to her forehead and fainted on the floor. He laughed, closing his eyes and dropping his head back.

She stood up, walked towards Lucas. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she sat comfortably on his lap. Her arms fell naturally over his shoulders.

"You are mine." Maya told him and he nodded, knowing he had never loved anyone this much. The sweetest smile formed on her lips.

"Kiss me." He said, but he didn't wait and closed the gap between them. Her hands were tangled on his hair and his lips were on her neck when he pulled her down with him to find a better position on the couch, her laugh drowned whatever song had started playing next.


End file.
